


the science of opportunity

by katzette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzette/pseuds/katzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Who do you think I bought the third shortcake for, Kuroo-san?” It was a brilliant scheme, one he had improvised, but that was coming to fruition effortlessly.<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“You’re smiling.”<br/>“I’m not.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Maybe a little,” Kuroo confessed, turning away, though Kei could see that his grin still cut deep into his cheeks.<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>or, my dinosaur figurines know what you did in the dark.
            </blockquote>





	the science of opportunity

“You didn’t have to come with me.”

“I wanted to come with you.”

Kuroo and Kei found shelter from an unforeseen downpour underneath a slanted convenience store roof. They were standing next to a vending machine that spat out a bottle of water instead of a chocolate bar Kei has paid for. Not wanting to let his money go to waste, he sipped the water and watched, only out of the corner of his eye, how droplets of water ran down Kuroo’s bicep, or down the column of his throat and into the collar of his black shirt.

Only five minutes earlier, they’d been in a pastry shop where Kei confessed that he and Akiteru got their sweet-tooth from their mother. To that, Kuroo had said: “That's adorable.” As soon as the words left his mouth, his expression was flushed in worry. “I meant it in a good way. You take after your mother.” Ever since the last training camp, Kuroo had been careful with words, and attentive with how Kei responded to them. Kei found a silent appreciation for it and it made everything worse.

Seven and a half steps out of the pastry shop and the sky cracked open, unloading buckets of merciless raindrops. They didn’t make it far running, already exhausted from the training camp, and here they were now, stuck, at the mercy of fickle weather.

Kei’s sports bag, heavy and large, was starting to strain on his shoulder but he didn’t want to put it down lest he dirty it. Inside it were all necessities for his first independent sleepover at Akiteru’s new apartment: a pyjamas, a toothbrush, some clean underwear and socks. Also, a dirty jersey he didn’t trust Akiteru with, and his trusty headphones. There was also a map he had discarded when Kuroo overheard him explaining to coach Ukai that he would be going the other way, and offered to lead him the way.

The rain continued pounding around them and Kei, in the moments between, was glad that was so otherwise Kuroo would’ve heard how frantic his heartbeat was; how completely out of element he was. And he wasn’t allowed this hope; didn’t deserve it. Some people ran past them with briefcases over their head as shields and Kei watched them until they were out of sight. He noticed he was tapping his foot impatiently, and ceased any moment immediately.  

When his phone rang, he startled. He pulled it out of his back pocket and answered. Kuroo turned to him, concerned expression on his face like an open book.

“Kei, did you get caught in the rain? I should’ve come pick you up,” Akiteru’s voice always sounded a little funny over the phone, like he was talking underwater.

“It’s okay, you were busy. It’s just a little rain,” Kei reassured. “We’ll wait fifteen more minutes to see if it will let up and then we’ll make a run for it. Don’t worry.”

Akiteru hummed. “ _We_?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He wasn’t agitated, his eyes did that without his conscious effort sometimes. “Yes. _Me_ and Nekoma’s captain.”

Kuroo waved his hand at him, gesturing wildly. Kei could tell what he’d meant but he ignored his poor attempts at mime.

“Okay then. I’ll prepare towels." What was unsaid hung heavy in between breaths. "Oh, you bringing cakes?”

“Yes. See you in a few.”

Akiteru hung up and Kei put his phone away.

“You didn’t—“ Kuroo said, reconsidered, and then continued. “I was going to leave once I was sure you made it there safely.” There was a distracting strand of his messy black fringe stuck to his cheek. Kei wanted to brush it off his face, tuck it behind his ear. Touch it.

Instead, he shrugged, the motion moving some of his damp curls over his face. “Who do you think I bought the third shortcake for, Kuroo-san?” It was a brilliant scheme, one he had improvised, but that was coming to fruition effortlessly. 

“Oh.”

“You’re smiling.”

“I’m not.”

“Are you sure?”

“Maybe a _little_ ,” Kuroo confessed, turning away, though Kei could see that his grin still cut deep into his cheeks.

The rain began to let up but they would still get the worst of it if they ran out.

“We should go. It’s getting late,” Kei said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Lead the way.”

“We’re not that far. Follow me.”

They dashed into the rain. Their feet padded across the wet pavement, echoing in the desolate streets. Kei watched his step and navigated around puddles. Kuroo wasn’t inclined to do so; he stomped into each one with a childlike exhilaration.

“Kuroo-san!” Kei called, voice full of warning, and a few rain drops fell into his mouth.

“Sorry!” He was laughing. “Bad habit I picked up from Bokuto.”

Kei barely paid attention to the buildings around them, his eyes glued to Kuroo’s calves and how swiftly they moved despite the obstacles. Before he knew it, they were in front of a white apartment building with glass balconies, tall as far as the eye can see. That was the address Akiteru had written down. 

“Second floor,” Kei informed and Kuroo nodded.

They climbed the stairs and found Akiteru’s apartment, the one at the end of a hallway, with blue doors and Kei's family name on it. Kei knocked once and heard the thud of feet inside before his brother opened the doors, eyes soft and relieved when they landed on Kei. He held the doors wide open.

“I’d hug you both but you’re soaking wet. Come on in,” he said. Kei entered immediately, but Kuroo stayed behind, scratching at the back of his neck and standing awkwardly.

He said, “I really should go so you two can—“

“He’s trying to leave,” Akiteru interrupted. Kei knew what it meant when he crossed his arms like this. He stood and watched while, as predicted, Akiteru appeared behind Kuroo and gently pushed him into the apartment. “No can do, Nekoma’s captain. You’re soaking wet and it’s getting late.”

When they took their shoes off, Akiteru navigated them to the bathroom which was down the hallway and to the left. He was careful – and obvious in doing so – that they didn’t get any of their wet mess on his carpet.

“Shower fast. Change into pajamas,” Akiteru said and took Kei’s packet of cakes. Then he turned to Kuroo. “I got you some of my old clothes. I hope they fit. When you’re done, we’ll eat the cakes together.” With a sneaky smile, he left the bathroom.

Once alone, Kei became fully aware of what was happening. And that _he_ made it happen through conscious effort. Whatever it was in him was sweetly unfolding and he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. He dropped his gym bag and kicked his socks off to occupy his body somehow.

Kuroo was scanning Akiteru’s bathroom; it was a spacious room divided into two smaller rooms. Where they stood now was where Akiteru had a washing and drying machine, along with a sink and glass cabinets with medicine, toothpaste and shampoo. Separated by glass doors was his humble shower and a toilet.

“If I had known I would be kidnapped by Tsukishima bros, I would have taken my gym bag with me.” Kuroo removed a few items from his pockets, all of which Kei remembered jiggled while they ran – his phone, three keys on a chain and a pack of gums – and left them on the washing machine. He took hold of the hem of his shirt and slipped it off—

“I’ll go first,” Kei said, taking his clothes from his beg and making for the shower. “I’ll be fast.”

“Oh.” Kuroo's voice held a tinge of puzzlement. “I was going to tell you to go first anyway.”

Alone in the shower, Kei decided he’d tell Akiteru’s girlfriend that he sings Sailor Moon anime opening when he’s drunk. Because he didn't stop him from doing something so foolish. Older brothers were supposed to do that, were they not?

He washed quick, glancing now and then at Kuroo’s silhouette on the other side of the murky glass door separating them. He splashed more water in his face and left the shower, toweling himself dry with haste and trying to suppress the feeling of unease when he looked down at his plain black pajamas.

He exited the shower and found Kuroo checking himself out in the mirror while tugging at his hair. He wasn’t trying to hide his pout.

“A tragedy,” he sighed, letting go of his hair. Kei kept his eyes on his face.

“Not so more than usual, Kuroo-san.” Kei said.

Kuroo beamed at him, pressing his palm to his chest. “ _Tsukki_.” Kei followed the movement of his hand there, lingered, and then drew his eyes away. Kuroo went past him, Akiteru’s clothes in hand.

“Will you be fine in there?” Kei asked. 

“Yup, you can go.”

Kei left the bathroom and exhaled, leaning the back of his head on the doors. He borrow those few moments for himself and then proceeded down the hallway, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

He found Akiteru in the kitchen. The table had been set up with three plates and three moderately preserved strawberry shortcakes. He should’ve been more careful when he was running but that was the last thing on his mind.

“You are red in the face,” Akiteru commented. His chin was seated on the heel of his palm.

“I _just_ took a hot shower.”

He sat next to Akiteru and twirled a fork between his fingers. The strawberry on his cake was crooked and messily dabbled in cream. Kei stabbed it and put it in his mouth, sweetness overwhelming his tongue. He closed his eyes and felt Akiteru’s hand in his hair, brushing his fringe aside, and then proceeding to towel it in Kei’s stead.

Sometimes Akiteru forgot Kei was no longer a child. When they were alone, Kei allowed it.

“I set up two futons in the guest room. It’s a bit cramped though. Is that okay?”

Kei hummed in response and took another bite of his cake, inhaling sharply through his nose. When he swallowed, he said: “Could you... not tell him I talked to you about him?”

Akiteru smiled. “I _never_ heard of him before.”

“Thanks.”

If Kuroo had joined them a minute later, Kei would’ve already finished eating his cake. He sat across Akiteru, setting his belongings on the table next to his plate, and wrapped his towel around his neck. He was wearing Akiteru’s snug, washed-out blue pajamas that looked soft on him, infuriatingly so. Kei forced his gaze back to his plate.

“I’m sorry for imposing on you,” Kuroo said. He was speaking in his Captain voice, low and polite and reassuring.

“Not at all. A friend of Kei’s is a friend of mine. He mentioned you a few times.” Kei kicked him underneath the table. It didn’t go unnoticed. Kuroo’s lip curled.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. But I feel like we should be properly acquainted,” Akiteru said and offered his hand. “Tsukishima Akiteru. Call me Akiteru.”

Kuroo took it. “Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure.”

Kei finished his cake and pushed his plate away.

Akiteru glanced at him and then back at Kuroo. “I guess now is the time to tell you embarrassing childhood stories about Kei.”

“Akiteru...” Kei sighed. Drowsiness began to seep into his bones and the situation was wearing him out faster than any punishment Daichi could've dished out for their failures.

“Maybe next time,” Kuroo suggested.

Kei propped his elbow on the table and hid his mouth in his palm. Then, he listened, no longer interested in being an active participant in the conversation. A little bit of volleyball, a little bit of plans for the future, a little bit of daily life. Kei closed his eyes and took note of Kuroo’s voice when he spoke, slightly ashamed of how much he liked it, but too far gone to stop.  

 

Before Akiteru sent them to bed on his “adult authority”, Kuroo notified his parents that he would be staying over at a friend’s. Their conversation was brief and Kei surmised Kuroo’s parents had a lot of trust in their son. Kei had no qualms about why that was so.

The guest room was cramped, filled with various items Akiteru had taken with him when he was transferred to Tokyo for work on a short notice. Two volleyball balls, a few worn plushies, cooking appliances that looked new, dinosaur figurines that were scattered across the floor. All useless staff, for the most part. Kei snuck one dinosaur in bed with him, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, making sure Kuroo didn’t see it.

They fell into comfortable silence. Even if his breathing was inaudible, Kei couldn’t forget Kuroo was but a few inches away. He shifted a few times, as though he couldn’t make himself comfortable, and Kei was about to ask him what’s wrong but Kuroo beat him to it.

“Tsukki, I have something to confess.” Kei liked how Kuroo’s voice sounded in the dark. Kuroo sighed, perhaps resigning himself to what he was about to say. Kei listened, too anxious to interrupt. “I offered to be your guide so I could buy some time alone with you and hopefully woo you.”

Kei’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed, turning to Kuroo, though he could barely make out his silhouette in the dark. “Who uses ‘ _woo’_ nowadays?” The desired snarky quality of his voice was shaking.

“Tsukki...” A shortness of breath came from Kuroo’s lips.

“And I kinda figured,” Kei confessed. He could see a shadow of Kuroo now, though barely, through the cracks in the blinds.

Kuroo slapped his hands over his face, his voice hitting his palms in embarrassment when he spoke. “Oh god.”

It prompted Kei to continue talking. He found bravery where he was used to avoiding, despite his previous insecurities. Or rather, to _spite_ them. He said, “Yeah. Bokuto-san wasn’t too subtle when he gave you a thumbs up when we were leaving. _Plus,_  he gestured to us both and made a heart with his fingers. A crooked one.”

“ _Bokuto_.” Kuroo groaned his name. Then, “Does it weird you out? I mean, I don't want to—“

“No,” Kei said. “It doesn’t weird me out.”

Silence.

A heartbeat.

Then, a succession of rapid heartbeats.

“It doesn’t?”

“No.” Kei would repeat it as many times as Kuroo needed to hear it. As many times as he himself needed to hear it.

Kuroo pushed a breathy laugh between his teeth. “I didn’t prepare for this outcome.”

Kei had read a few shoujo manga in his life. Not because he wanted, but because Yamaguchi and Yachi found they shared this passion and were loud about it. The out-of-character sort of _loud_. If this were a manga, Kuroo would hold himself above Kei and Kei would wait for him to lower his head, press his lips to his own and teach him how to taste another’s name in his mouth. And then they’d act shy about it for the next twelve chapters. It would be simple, yet complicated. But it would meet a happy end. 

But this wasn’t a manga and they were no protagonists. Just boys, in a small room, with big hearts, with heavy words hanging above them, and with no clue how to proceed.

Kei turned to his side, adamant to face this. 

“You could kiss me.”

A sound of the pillow rustling when Kuroo turned his head. “I could?”

“You could.”

There was nothing dramatic about the way Kuroo drew closer to Kei. He felt around for Kei’s face and found it after almost poking him in the eye. Then, his lips, soft and hesitant and shy, ghosted over Kei’s. Kei smelt mint toothpaste and _Kuroo_ , and he wanted a taste. When their lips touched, Kei knew he was a trouble. He kissed Kuroo anyway.

It was awkward; teeth and eagerness and desires Kei would never say but couldn’t pull away from. He pushed closer to Kuroo, finding his neck in the dark, tongue trailing down Kuroo’s bottom lip, begging to be let in—  

“ _Ow_ ,” Kei winced, feeling a ruthless sting at his side.

Kuroo pulled away. “Shit, sorry. Did I—?”

“No.” Kei lifted his back and removed the cause of his pain. He held up the toy dinosaur for Kuroo to see. “It was this guy.”

Kuroo erupted in a poorly suppressed bout of laughter. “You nerd.”

“You’re kissing a nerd, what does that make you?”

“A lucky guy, I’d say.”

“That’s... embarrassing, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo fell back into his futon and Kei did the same, disappointed but more exhausted than before. He held his hand on his forehead, hot there and hot everywhere, especially on his lips where Kuroo’s touch lingered still.

“Let’s sleep,” Kei suggested. It was too much excitement for one day.

“Good night.”

 

Kei woke up first and spent a good five minutes trying to figure out what Kuroo’s sleeping position was supposed to be – he had shoved his face in his pillow and sandwiched his head between it.

He carefully removed himself from the futon and closed the doors to the guest room behind him. Akiteru was already awake, preparing for work even if it was Saturday, while eating a toast and playing on his phone. He greeted Kei with a sleepy smile. Few people knew that Tsukishima brothers didn’t handle mornings well.

Kei dragged his feet over to him and dropped down next to him.

“I think I’m in way over my head,” he said, groggily.

“You’ll figure it out,” Akiteru reassured. “And I’ll be here to support you. And occasionally make fun of your love woes.”

“Who says ‘ _woes’_ nowadays?” He complained between yawns.

Akiteru laughed and ruffled his hair.

Though Kei made sure he didn’t wake Kuroo, Kuroo peered out of the guest room only a minute later. He looked refreshed and blissfully mussed, even if his hair was trying its best to ruin this image of him. Kei looked at him, and found himself unable to look away.

“It’s worth it,” Kei said to his brother.

Kuroo, dazed, tilted his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under a whimsical influence of sugar and, hopefully, not too many discrepancies sneaked their way in without my notice. Thank you for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://katzette.tumblr.com).


End file.
